Forbidden Tenshi Ai
by Ghetto Friend
Summary: Heero & Usagi Fic!!!! Chapter 9: Another Kidnapping?! A Friend beomes a Foe?! An Ultimadum?! Here is the long awaited Chapter 9 ^_^
1. Chapter 1

~~~~^_^ I dedicate this story to all the Heero & Usagi fans, especially Bre-chan a.k.a Astarte^_^~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters blah, blah, blah!  
  
  
Heero approached the guard as quietly as a still night. All of them were the same, never even expecting what was about to happen to them. One quick hit to the side of his neck and the guard was down for the count. Heero took his gun for his own and continued on. He was on a mission; he never failed a mission. Failure was the same as death in his eyes.   
  
This contract was one of the biggest he had signed in a long time. All he had to do was kill Juno. Juno was a man with an extremely secret dirty background. He was working his way up in the politicall world in the most deceitful ways. If he made his way up high enough, or gained enough followers there was no telling what he would do. Many people wanted him dead but only one guy had had enough balls to hire an assasin. An assasin by the name of Heero Yuy. The best damn assasin that money could buy.  
  
Heero made his way down a long corridor, gun extended not making even the slightest of noise. This was going to be a quick job. Having done his homework, Heero knew Juno only traveled around with four guards. He had just taken care of number one so only three to go and the main target.   
  
As Heero reached a corner he knew that two more of the guards would be just around it, standing in front of the door that was his destination. Re-checking that his silencer was securely placed on his gun, Heero emerged around the bend and shot two precise shots taking out each guard before they even saw him coming. They weren't dead, just taking a long nap, they weren't his targets and Heero didn't belive in killing non-targets unless it was absolutely neccessary.   
  
Pushing his ear against the door, Heero could make out where the remaining two were located. By voice he located the target, and then the guard. Heero broke in the door with his foot both, guns extened. The guard's gun to his left and the silencer one to his right. He pulled both triggers simultaneously. Juno fell to the ground immediately blood dripping out of the hole in the middle of his forehead. But the guard seemed almost unaffected by the tranquilizer which hit him. Perhaps it was because of his mamoth size. They contained enough juice to knock out a human but not one close to the size of a baby elephant. The well trained guard pulled his own gun, even after receiving another tranquilizer from Heero and shot.   
  
Heero quickly turned trying to avoid the bullet and shot the other gun at the guard at the same time. As the guard fell to the ground the same as Juno had, Heero fell to the ground, holding his side in agony. He'd been hit. Of course this wasn't the first time, but never in such a vital spot. Pushing the pain to the back of his mind, Heero rose to his feet and made his way to the front of the building.   
  
Once in the car he used only for missions, he ripped his shirt off. He pulled a bandage out of the backseat where he kept all his 'just in case' stuff and wrapped up the wound as best he could to try to stop the bleeding. He drove back to his place which seemed like an eternity to reach. He was becoming tired from the bloodloss and the pain was brutal even for him. He knew once inside he'd be able to call someone he knew he could at least halfly trusy, to help him. No one would ever be worthy of Heero's full trust, thats just how things worked in his life. Heero reached his door and stopped to catch his breath, he was beggining to realize the sad truth, he himself didn't even believe he would survive through this one. A hospital could probably help, but they were way too risky for someone like him.   
  
Heero edged his way toward the telephone, sweat was pouring down his face. Blood had seeped through all the layers of bandaging and was pouring through his fingers which gripped his side. He was about ten feet away from the phone and collapsed. He felt all the pain leave his body and his eyes became to heavy for even him to hold open.   
  
When Heero opened his eyes again he was standing in the middle of eternal nothingness, white mist was everywhere, and his wound was completely healed.   
  
"Where am I?" he asked his voice echoing.  
  
"You are here, " a soothing and peaceful young woman's voice answered, although no one was in sight   
  
"Where is here?"  
  
"It is where you are."  
  
Heero didn't appreciate such unhelpful answers, "Am I dead?'  
  
"Do you wish to be dead?"  
  
"Why can't you give me a staight answer?" he asked somewhat anoyed.  
  
"Do you wish to be dead?" the voice again asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you shall not die."  
  
A white light flickered and enveloped Heero in warmness then out of the light emerged a beautiful woman. She had long flowing blonde hair and cerulean blue gleaming eyes, that pulled Heero to her. She wore a flowing white dress that glowed with warmness, and two wings, the most perfect wings possible, appeared behind her.  
  
"Who are you?" he aked.  
  
"I am an Angel, your Angel. It is not your time yet. Neither you nor I want you to die. So you shall not. You shal live."  
  
"I have an Angel? Someone like me?"  
  
"Everyone does, but everyone does not get to meet theirs. You are special. More then you realize. You touch those around you in specail ways. You have your whole future ahead of you and many more lives to touch. You have chosen to live on your emotions, continue to do that, for I know that it is the only way in which you know how to live. Just please, don't be so reckless. Life is fragile, and I know that the loss of you would not be easily taken by others. I will hope that we shall not meet again under such conditions as the ones that brought you to me now. But be assured we will meet again one day, remember me, I am Usagi."   
  
With this said, Heero's Angel enveloped him in a hug which turned into a burst of light. Never had he felt so warm or cared for, or possibly even loved. Heero did not belive in God, therefore he never even gave a thought to Angels but now just maybe he might change his thoughts. He found himself waking up on the floor where he had collapsed. No longer was there any pain, and his wound was completely gone with no traces of one having ever been there. The phone was ringing. Heero picked himself up and answered it.  
  
"Hey, Heero your still alive you lucky bastard. Well I've got another job for you. It's back here in Tokyo, what do you say?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Without hesitation and almost immediatly he responded, "Ninmu Byokai."   
  
****  
  
Heero entered the small cafe and joined Duo at their usual table. It had been a while since Duo needed a job done. He was now the member of a secret agency who hunted out the scum of the city, they usually took care of them, but every once in a while if there wasn't enough evidence, Duo would take matters into his own hands. Heero always helped, for the right price.   
  
"Who is it?" Heero asked.   
  
Duo slid a picture across the table, "Mamoru Chiba, this guy is crazy. He beleives that he will become king of Tokyo. He doesn't outwardly share this information with everyone though. For now he's working his way up in the world slowly, making a name for himself. When he truly trusts someone he tells them. Besides that, this guy is bad news; he has a wrap sheet a mile long. He's been charged with things like Fraud, Scamming, Imbessiling, Robbery, Sex Crimes, and possibly even Murder. Due to his current position and money though , none of this is outwardly known. It's really bad because people actually like this guy. And more are starting to..."  
  
Duo stopped, noticing the somewhat shocked expression on Heero's face which was starring the picture.   
"What's wrong Heero?"  
  
Heero slid the picture toward Duo pointing to the girl hanging onto Mamoru's arm. She had flowing blonde hair styled in two odango's and cerulean blue eyes.   
  
"Oh, her. That's his girlfriend, I think their engaged. She has no idea whats going on at all. It's really sad, she's quite a looker."  
  
"Do you know her name?" Heero asked quietly.  
  
" Her name? You interested, Heero? You think your gonna blow away her boyfriend and the sweep her of her feet?"  
  
"Do you know her name?" Heero repeated.  
  
"Yeah, it was..Usagi, yeah thats it, Usagi."  
  
Heero's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty sure."  
  
Heero took the picture and put it in his pocket. He then stood to leave.   
  
"Wait, I haven't given you any details yet."  
  
"Some other time, I need to go somewhere, you know how to contact me."  
  
Heero left the resturant and headed to his car. He needed to make a visit to an old friend by the name of Quatre.  
  
~~~~^_^ Keep reading, it gets alot better! Please check out my Gundam Web page www.geocities.com/greatgundamw ^_^~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

~~~~^_^ I dedicate this story to all the Heero & Usagi fans, especially Bre-chan a.k.a Astarte^_^~~~~  
  
  
  
Heero entered the Smile Casino. It was the only casino around for miles and due to this, always pulled in people from all of Tokyo and its surrounding cities. It's size was amazing, five levels of slot machines, tables, betting, resturants, shows, dancing, entertainment, and hotel rooms for long stays. There was something for everyone. A few years back Quatre developed the idea for it and then put his money to use and built it. In such a short amount of time it became one of the most popular sights around to visit. It had evolved from a little dream of his to bring happiness to others, into a place where the most rich and popular faces were seen as well as the regular folks. Everyone was welcome and it brought joy to Quatre to see joy brought to others by his establishment. Heero's face was recognized by Noin who left a slot machine and walked over to him. She patted him on the shoulder to catch his attention.   
  
"Hey Heero, long time no see. How are you?"  
  
Heero turned to face Noin. He hadn't seen her in a few months and time had taken its affect on her. Her stomach now sood out with six months of pregnancy. Heero had heard the story a few months before. It was Zech's but as soon as he had found out he took off to who knows where and never made contact with her again. Quatre hearing of this had felt really bad for Noin and took her in knowing she would need the help.   
  
"I'm fine, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fat and feel like shit, but I'm glad you feel Ok. You're probably here to see Quatre right?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Right this way." she instructed and began to lead him through all the mobs of people to an elevator. Once inside, Noin pushed for the top floor. "You might want to know Quatre's changed a bit since you last saw him. He's...how should I put this...he's discovered the joys of women. It's good for him but, he's got to be careful."   
  
Heero nodded and the door opened. Noin walked him over to the front of Quatre's suite. And let the guard know he was ok to go in.   
  
"You'll probably find him in the jacuzzi, and he most likely wont be alone. I'm going to go lie down, it was nice seeing you again Heero. Don't be afraid to stop by every so often and say hi." Noin walked off to her own room and Heero entered Quatre's. This wasn't the first time he'd seen it but the sheer size and real homey look to it always made him just stop and stare for a few moments. Heero then proceeded to the jacuzzi. Exactly according to Noin, Quatre was in it with a woman. They were completely making out and didn't even notice Heero. She had long blonde hair which made Heero uncomfortable at first and caused him to do a double take. After being positive it wasn't Usagi from the picture or his Angel, he cleared his throat for their attention. The two love birds broke their lip lock.   
  
"Hey, Heero! It's been a while." he put his arm around the woman, "I'd like you to meet Minako Aino. She's a singer here. Her voice is as beautiful as an angel's."  
  
"What a coinsidence, anyways, I need to talk to you Quatre, alone." Heero turned around and went to the living room to have a seat and wait for him. About ten minutes later Quatre joined him, hair still wet but at least fully clothed. He had two cups of hot tea one that he offered to Heero, which he gladly accepted. He took a seat opposite him with a small table in between them. After a few sips Heero set his tea down.  
  
"You've changed Quatre."  
  
"Yeah, I have. It was about time don't you think? But it's a good change. I'm even happier then ever."  
  
"That's good...do you by any chance believe in angel's Quatre?"  
  
"Angels? Well Mianko's my angel but real one's...like in heaven, I guess so. They're so peaceful and heavenly. It's nice to think that something like that exists. Why do you ask?"  
  
Heero didn't want to tell Quatre about his angel experience and then the girl in the picture looking just like her and having the same name too, not just yet anyways. "No reason in partiular. Anyways, I met with Duo earlier today."  
  
"Duo? I haven't seen him in a long time. I guess his job is more important to him then friends."  
  
Heero pulled the picture out of his pocket and passed it to Quatre over the table. "Do you know who that guy is?"  
  
"The guy, no, but the girl, oh yeah. I've seen her here a few times I tried to get close to her and she completely shrugged me off. But by the way she's holding onto the guy in this picture, I would imagine that he's her boyfriend and also the reason we didn't get to know each other a little better." Quatre smiled.  
  
Heero grinned, he would never have imagined Quatre to be like this. "The guy is Mamoru Chiba, he's my next target. From what Duo told me I thought he might come here, and you've just confirmed for me that he does. She wouldn't come here alone and neither would he. I'm going to take him out but I might just need a little of your help."  
  
****  
  
Mamoru rolled over in bed and wrapped his arms around his secretary, "You get better everytime."  
  
"So do you." she responded placing a warm kiss on his lips. "How about again tonight?"  
  
Mamoru sat up, "Not tonight, I have a business meeting at the Casino."  
  
"I'll go with you...on business, and we can get a room afterwards..."  
  
"I can't, Usagi is coming with me. I promised her two weeks ago."  
  
"Are you trying to say you care about her more then me?"  
  
"No, it's just that..."  
  
"No! Save your excuse's I don't care. Just don't expect to get any more afternoon delights out of me."  
  
She grabbed her things and stormed out of Mamoru's apartment.  
  
"Relena! Wait!" but she was long gone. Mamoru would have went after her but the phone began to rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan! I love the sound of your voice. I've missed you all day. Minako called and told me she'd be singing tonight. Isn't that great! I've been wanting to see her perform for so long."  
  
"Hi, Usako." he replied blandly. "About tonight, well I've just been informed that this business meeting doesn't allow any dates. But tomorow I'll take you out somewhere nice."  
  
"Oh...ok" sadness was filled in her voice.  
  
"Well, I'm super busy Usako, but I'll call you later. Bye." Mamoru hung up before she could respond. Relena had given him a great idea. After the meeting he could get select a lucky woman and get a room and ...  
  
****  
  
Usagi hung up the phone a little depressed. She knew Mamoru was a busy person and all, but he shouldn't have promised her so long ago and then suddenly break it. She was about to go drown her sorrows in a tub of ice cream when she came up with an idea. She picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, Haruka-san, this is Usagi."  
  
"Oh, hey Odango, how are you? Still cute as ever, I bet." she teased.   
  
"I need to aks you a little favor. I know you and Michiru were planning on going to the casino tonight and well, would it be too much to ask for you to take me with you? I won't hang around you guys and bother you. I just really need the ride as bad as that sounds."  
  
"No problem, odango. But I thougt you were going to get your own drivers license."  
  
"Ah...well, I tried but...I kind of failed the test about five times."  
  
"Maybe I'll have to give you some personal lessons sometime."  
  
"Maybe, is 7:30(p.m.) ok to pick me up for the casino."  
  
"7:30 it is."  
  
"Arigato! Arigato! Arigato! Haruka-san!"  
  
The phone call ended and Usagi went to read some Sailor V manga's untill she was ready to dress for the evening. Mamoru may be too busy for her but she was going to show him how much she loved him by being at the casino and waiting untill his business was done just to be with him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

~~~~^_^ I dedicate this story to all the Heero & Usagi fans, especially Bre-chan a.k.a Astarte^_^~~~~  
  
  
While Trowa was escorted to Quatre's suite he took in his surroundings. Quatre had gone all out in every aspect of it. Lighting, carpeting, paintings, plants, rooms, and just the sheer size were truly amazing. Every year he came back, it seemed as if more work had been put into it. Making it even more inviting and hard to leave. They had decided to make it a tradition that every year when the circus stopped by, they would perform inside the casino. This year was no different from any other so here he was was keeping the tradition alive. The security guard knocked on the door and Quatre answered.  
  
"Trowa! Oh man, it's so good to see you, come in."  
  
Trowa entered and again looked around. Quatre was obviously rolling in the money. His suite was very sweet. Heero, who he wasn't expecting to see, was on the phone. Trowa threw him a quick wave, whcih was returned. He then took a seat on a couch and Quatre offered him some tea. He accepted.   
  
"So how's it gong Quatre? Business is obviously doing fine, but how about you?"  
  
"I'm just great. I've even meet a very special someone. She's sure not lacking in the looks department which is a real plus ."  
  
Trowa gaged a little on his tea then set it down, "What did you say?"  
  
"Minako, she's great! I used to be too busy, but then after one special night I discovered that there is always time for woman."  
  
"Oh, really? I was wondering when you were going to to find someone."  
  
"Yeah, I used to not be a one woman man if you know what I mean, but then Noin told me to be careful. I met Minako not to long after that and well, I've decided I don't need anyone else beside's her."  
  
"That's great Quatre."  
  
"How about you Trowa? Met anyone specail?"  
  
"Only Catherine, but sisters don't count do they? She means well but she always has her own opinions about any girl I'm interested in. And you know how she is, she tells them right to their face that they're not good enough for her brother. Plus being in the circus isn't the greatest way to meet someone. We're constantly moving around. But..."  
  
"But what?" asked Heero returning from his finished phone call, having over heard that last few things Trowa said.   
  
"But, actually a few weeks ago I hadn't been feeling too well, so I paid a visit to the doctor that travels around with us. He had a new assistant who's in training to become a doctor herself oneday."  
  
" 'Herself'? " asked Quatre raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah...her name is Ami, and as soon as I took one look into her eyes I felt better then I'd ever felt before. She's kind of quiet but in a really sweet kind of way. I found myself coming up with dumb excuses just to visit her. A headache one day, a stomach ache the next. I really like being around her, there's just something special I feel everytime I am. She's caught on by now but doesn't seem to mind. She's made time just to spend it with me, nothings happened but I think she's really starting to like me too."  
  
"The quiet type huh?" Quatre asked, "They're easy to take advantage of. If you really like her, take it nice and slow. That's my experience."  
  
Trowa and Heero looked at each other and both gave a light laugh. One of the rarest things that either ever did. They couldn't believe that their Quatre had finallly become a man.   
  
"So what brings you here Heero, business or pleasure?" Trowa asked taking another sip of tea. "Knowing you, I would say, business."  
  
"That was Duo on the phone, he told me my target will be here tonight. He'll be coming by later also."  
  
"Oh Duo, Mr. Justice? Does he think he can prosecute and get rid of every asshole that comes around? His job is getting to his head." Trowa stated. The fun loving happy go lucky Duo was slowly changing and letting his new job take over his life.   
  
"Whoa, I almost forget." Quatre said rising and began to move valuable items that were close to the floor to higher ground. "Speaking of justice, Wufei and Sally are going to be coming by any minute, it completely slipped my mind."  
  
"Has their clan grown any larger?" Trowa asked smiling.  
  
"Four." Quatre responded, cleaning up the best he could, moving anything that would be hazardouz to small children. "Plus, number five and six are on the way."  
  
"God." Trowa exclaimed. "Wu man has been busy."  
  
"I never would have thought he'd ever settle with a woman, especially not Sally." Heero added.  
  
"They bring the kids to the see the circus here each year. And every year there's another one or two here or on the way." Quatre informed while pulling the table in the middle of the room out of the way to the adjacent room.  
  
"Little Wu men" Heero smiled. "Who would have thought."  
  
Feet could be heard scamperring up to the door, and then repeated knocking rang through the suite.  
  
Quatre inhaled a deep breath, "Prepare yourselves." Quatre opened the door and two little bolts of lightening shot in while another one lunged themself at Quatre's legs. Quatre picked up the two year old boy.  
  
"Uncle Quta!" he happily shouted.  
  
"Hey, there Seigi, you're getting to be big and strong." Quatre looked to Wufei standing next to Sally who's stomach was standing out even farther then Noins, Noin had also joined them and was holding the youngest, one-year old Chang, Meri. "Come in, come in."  
  
Quatre stepped aside and Sally and Wufei entered taking a seat on a couch of their own, while Noin sat next to Heero with Meri. On Trowa's lap was three year old Yuuki. Her silky black hair has divided into two adorable pig tails and she was tugging at Trowa's hair pulling it out of the way.   
  
"Wheres you other eye, Uncle Twoa?" she asked trying to find it under his fallen hair. Trowa smiled and patted her on the head.   
  
The fourth Chang child was four year old Wufei, the first born and rightfully named after his father. He had found Quatre's sleeping brown and white beagle and was crouching over it. After a small debate, he tugged it's tail, causing it to wake up and run away yelping. He started to chase after it but was interupted by the sound of Sally's voice,  
  
"Wu-chan! Leave the dog alone."  
  
"I'm having fun, onna." he responded innocently.  
  
Sally glared at her husband Wufei as well as everyone else, he was the only person he could have possibly picked it up from. "Wu-chan, how many times do we have to tell you not to say that. I'm mommy, not onna."  
  
"But daddy says it..."  
  
"Daddy doesn't say it to me, does he?" Sally asked elbowing Wufei.  
  
Wufei got the idea, "No Wu-chan, daddy never says that to mommy so don't you say it either."  
  
Liitle Wu-chan knew he had heard his father say onna to his mother before, but he was too young to understand that he meant it teasingly. Feeling he was being lied to, he started to go after the dog yelling, "Injustice! Injustice!"  
  
Everyone started to laugh, even Heero. He'd never met any of Wufei's kids and he'd just received a memory that would last a lifetime. Meri began wriggling in Noin's arms and reaching for Heero.   
  
"I think she wants you to hold her." Noin said smiling.  
  
Heero didn't know what to say. He was the perfect soldier, an assasin, a killer. She was a baby, innocent, fragile. Surely the two did not mix. How could he allow himself to hold something so delicate. He was accustomed to taking lives. Never in his life had he held a baby or allowed himself even near them. He wasn't that kind of person. He was reckless. But before he could respond at all, Noin plopped Meri onto his lap. At first Heero just starred at her not even sure of what to do.   
  
Wufei laughed. He knew what Heero was feeling. When Wu-chan had been born he was scared as hell that he would hurt him. He hadn't had any prior experience with babies himself back then, but now he was an expert.   
"You can touch her baka, she doesn't bite and she won't shoot at you either." Wufei knew of Heero's job, but knew it was truly the only thing he could or would do. He was living by his emotions the only thing he knew how to do.   
  
Heero put his hands behind Meri's back so she woldn't fall off his lap. She giggled with pleasure clapped her hands. She was so warm and so happy. She reached up and touched Heero's face, she giggled even more. Heero didn't know what he was feeling. He'd never been in such a situation as this. But then it hit him, he had felt something similar to theis feeling before. The warmness, the kindness, the caringness...the love. It was the same feeling he had received when his angel had enveloped him. He felt at ease holding Meri because she was sweet, affectionate, caring, innocent, and even the thing Heero had never truly experienced in his life...love. Was it possible that Usagi who he might see tonight could make him feel this way as well?  
  
****  
  
Mamoru approached one of the many bars in the Casino. He'd made sure to arrive early to so he could begin his selection process for the lucky woman that would be spending the night wiht him. 'First target spotted' he thought as he came upon an attractive woman with short brown hair. He ran his fingers through his hair.   
  
"Hey there, can I buy you a drink?" he asked trying to sound suave.  
  
"Sure you can." she responded.  
  
'Yes!' Mamoru thought to himself and orderd the drink. He took a seat next to her, "What kind of beautiful name do you have to match your mezmorizing eyes?"  
  
"Catherine, Caherine Bloom, and you would be?"  
  
"Mamoru Chiba, what a pleasure it is to meet you Catherine."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine."  
  
"I was thinking that a little later me and you could get a room and maybe get to know each other a little better." he said stroking some hair on the side of her face.   
  
Her drink arrived and Catherine picked it up and stood as well. She leaned close to Mamoru's ear. While doing so she poured half the contents into his lap, "There, you've just gotten to know me a little better." she whispered. "Oh, and thanks for the drink." she said sipping the other half of the contents and walking away from him.  
  
Mamoru turned a deep dshade of red as he looked down. He looked like he had pissed himself. He removed his jacket and began to walk to one of the clothe's store that was within the casino. He'd have to quickly buy something, change, and then rush to make his meeting.  
  
****  
  
Usagi entered the Casino with Haruka and Michiru.   
  
"Thanks a milion guys. I owe you one."  
  
"No problem Usagi." Michiru assured.  
  
"Anytime odango, and don't forget about some private lessons." Haruka winked.  
  
"Ok." Usagi grinned.  
  
Haruka and Michiru turned to go their own way and Usagi heard their fading conversation. "Private lessons?" Michiru asked nudging her. "Are you jealous?" Harku asked puttting her arm around Michiru.   
  
Usagi had never been to the Casino before though she had been wanting to visit it. She was taken in by all the flashing lights and crowds of people. She spotted an elevator. Even it was a great sight to look at. She stepped inside and pressed for level four. When she stepped out all she had to do was follow the melodic sound of singing to find Minako.   
  
****  
  
Mamoru knocked on the door of the private room that was set aside for the business meeting. He staightened out his new clothes one last time. The door was opened by a raven haired woman.   
  
"Please come in Mr. Chiba."  
  
Mamoru entered and took a seat. It was him one on one with this beauty. He knew he'd have to keep it strictly business for more then one reason but couldn't help but look at her long legs, and how the light bounced off her flowing hair as she took a seat across from him at a table. She extended her hand. He shook it gripping her so soft and delicate skin.   
  
"As you know I'll be representing the FujiBanzai Comp." she said in a very business like tone. "My name is Rei Hino"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~^-^ I hope you like it so far! Heero and Usagi will meet in the Next Chapter, so don't miss it! Also please check out my Gundam Wing web page, I would really appreciate it, www.geocities.com/greatgundamw  
And please read Ch Ch Ch Changes by my friend it is sooo great! ^_^~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

~~~~^_^ I dedicate this story to all the Heero & Usagi fans, especially Bre-chan a.k.a Astarte^_^~~~~  
  
  
Makoto put the finishing touches on the platter, placed the giant lid over it and proceeded to make her way to the private room in which the meeting was being held. When she reached the door she knocked twice with a small pause in between, and then let herslef in. She closed the door behind her, and secretely and inconspicuosly locked it.   
  
"I Makoto Kino, as Master Chef of this casino have brought you something delicious and delectable." she set the platter on the table between Mamoru and Rei. She then stepped back a few feet and stood, as if waiting for them to remove the lid and feast their eyes on her masterpiece. Rei extended her left arm to do the honors. She grasped the top of the lid and slowly removed it.   
  
"What the...." Mamoru began.  
  
Laying on the platter sat a medium sized roasted pig complete with a head. But instead of the traditional apple being stuck in its mouth there was a gun. Before Mamoru could finish his sentence Rei snatched up the gun with her right hand and shot Mamoru point blank in the chest.   
  
Makoto flinched, "You look like you've done that before."  
  
"Yeah." Rei responded, "But like in this case, not to kill. He'll just be taking a little nap."  
  
"A very little one." Duo added, walking in from a hidden door behind a large painting on the wall. Heero and Quatre were with him. "Nice job ladies." Duo continued. "We'll take it over from here." The three young men proceeded to pick up the slumped over and knocked out Mamoru. They made their way back through the secret door and headed towards Quatre's suite.   
  
"Are you hungry?" Makoto asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Starving." Rei responded placing the gun next to the pig.  
  
"Great! I've got lots of goodies I want you to sample." Makoto smiled and lead her out of the secret door towards the kitchen.  
  
****  
  
After a spectacular performance, Minako and Usagi sat sipping drinks at a lounge.   
  
"Minako-chan, I knew you could sing good, but that was amazing!"  
  
"I know." Minako joked, tossing her hair with a smile. "So where's Mamoru, didn't you come with him?"  
  
"Well...not exactly." Usagi explained. She told Minako how Mamoru had bailed on her at the last minute and how she had bummed a ride off of Haruka and Michiru so she could spend time with him after his meeting.   
  
"Oh..." Minako said dryly. It was very clear to her that Mamoru had a side life. She had kind of assumed this for sometime but had decided not to meddle in Usagi's life too much. She had to figure somethings like this out by herself. But Usagi loved him too much to seet it. He was completely perfect in her eyes.   
  
"What?" Usagi questioned sensing the odd tense in her voice.  
  
Minako smiled covering her true feelings of pity for Usagi who was being used by someone she cared for so much. "I want you to meet Quatre. He's so cute Usagi! And sweet too. Just hearing about him on the phone isn't enough, I can't wait until you see him."  
  
"Where is he?" Usagi asked glancing around.  
  
Minako did the same, "I don't know? I thought he was going to hear me sing tonight but I guess he got a little busy. We can go check in the Grand Master Suite." Minako said waving a key in front of Usagi's face.  
  
"Grand Master Suite?"  
  
"Yup! I left out one little detail when I told you about Quatre... He owns this enitre Casino! Isn't that great!"  
  
"Sugoi!!" Usagi said hapily and awed. "Does that mean you can eat all you want for free?"  
  
"Sure"   
Minako stood up and polished off the contents of her drink and then set it down."Lets go see if Quatre's there." She gripped the key firmly in one hand and then grabbed Usagi with her other.  
  
****  
  
Mamoru grogily began to open his eyes. At first everything was a complete blurr and then slowly began to come clear. He wasn't sure where he was or how he got there and his arms and legs were tied to the chair he was sitting in. Just as he began to make out the images of a few men in front of him, his face was greeted with a hard punch. It hurt like hell and his surroundings began to spin. He then felt someone grab his hair and sharply yanked his head up to be eye level with them. Two cobalt blue eyes gleamed at his.   
  
"Oh, did that hurt? I hope not because it's only the begining of what we've got planned for you." Duo smiled and then released his hair.   
  
"Who the hell are you guys?" Mamoru asked looking up at the three men before him, a small trickle of blood ran down the side of his mouth thanks to Duo's wake-up call.   
  
Ignoring Mamoru, Heero refered to Quatre, "Are you sure no one's going to be coming by at all."  
  
"No one. I even made sure the door was locked. Now if you'll excuse me I'd rather not be a part of the rest of this." Quatre left the room to go to another part of his Suite after receiving two nods.  
  
Heero put his direct attention on Mamoru. He pulled out his gun and placed it right on the front of his forehead.   
  
"Hey! Wait a minute! What's going on? Why are you doing this? Do you want money? I can give you lots of Money? Just wait lets talk this over..."  
  
"Shut up!" Duo demanded. "You're a very bad person Chiba, and I've come to put you to an end. We can do this one of two ways. One, you sign a confession telling all the bad, dirty, conieving deeds you've done and you releive yourself of your position and don't ever even think of becoming 'king' of Tokyo. Or two, my friend puts a bullet in your head and you're never seen again. Either way works for me."  
  
Heero pushed the gun deeper into his forehead, "Make your choice now! Or I'll make it for you."  
  
Sweat poured down Mamoru's face. Never had he been in such a situation or this scared in his life. "I'll sign, I'll sign!"  
  
"Are you sure option two wouldn't suit you better?" Duo asked with a grin.  
  
"No! I'll sign. Just please don't shoot me."  
  
Heero looked to Duo and received an affirming nod. He lowered his gun and began to untie Mamoru as Duo pulled out the thick confession to be signed. The confession was placed in front of him, and Duo handed him a pen. Mamoru obiediently signed. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Heero standing there with the gun pointed to the back of his head in case he tried anything, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying something anyways. No sooner had he finished signing he keenly gave Heero a giant elbow in the stomach which suprised the hell out of Heero. Mamoru then lunged forward and stabbed the pen deep into the arm of Duo who was reaching for a gun of his own. Mamoru turned to run for the front door of the suite with the confession in his hand but fell when his legs were knocked out from under him by Heero. Heero went to fire a shot, but Mamoru kicked the gun out of his hand and then began to dash for the door.   
  
****  
  
Minako and Usagi approached the door to Quatre's suite.   
  
"Everything is so grand and luxurious." Usagi said glaring at everything they passed in the hallways.   
  
"Isn't it? Quatre told me he spared no expense to make this place look the best it could possibly look. Wait untill you see inside of his place though."   
  
The girls reached the door and Minako slid the key in.   
  
****  
  
Quatre having heard the commotion between Mamoru and the others hurried from his kitchen to the main entrance. Just as he reached it, the front door swung open reavealing Minako and her friend that she had told him about. 'Oh, shit' Quatre thought. He had totally forgotten that he had given Minako a key. He looked away from her bright smile towards where Heero and Duo were.   
Mamoru was running towards them, Heero was on the ground reaching for his gun and Duo was pulling a pen out of his arm. Before Quatre could warn them, both girls walked in. They looked over to where Quatre was staring and were meet with the same awful sight.   
Heero didn't even see the girls walk in, his mind was set on him mission. He couldn't allow Mamoru to escape with his confession in hand. He grasped his gun on the floor and from the position he was sprawled in he fired one shot.  
Mamoru collapsed to the ground. Blood dripped out of his mouth and when his head hit the floor a puddle of red formed around it. He was dead.  
  
"Mission Complete." Heero stated. The blow to the stomach continuing it's painful effect, Heero still didn't know the girls were there untill he heard a blood curling scream followed by a ploop on the floor. He stood up holding his stomach and saw Minako wrapped in Quatre's arms while Usagi had passed out onto the floor.   
  
****  
  
Ami walked out of the hotel room Usagi had been placed in. Outside Rei, Makoto, Duo, Minako, Quatre and Heero waited to hear the news of her condition.   
  
"Well, she hit her head pretty hard when she passed out. This has brought on a case of selective amnesia. That means, there are only somethings she doesn't remember. For example she has no memories of what happened last night. But what I truly don't understand though is that she seems to have no memorie's of Mamoru at all. I guess we can consider this better for her, but...there's always the chance that one day for no reason at all her memories wil just come flooding back to her."  
  
"She doesn't remeber him in any way, shape or form?" Rei asked.  
  
"No, it's like he's been completely erased from her memory, but like I said, with time that can possibly change. Head injuries are nothing to take lightly, because of her condition I'm going to have to ask one of you to stay by her side at all time's untill she's fully recovered." Ami looked around face to face.  
  
"I'm going to be leaving soon for more buisness." Rei said.  
  
"I can't leave my duties as Master Chef." Makoto explained.  
  
"I have to rehearse for shows." Minako smiled.  
  
"I'm too busy to give her all my time." Quatre stated.  
  
"Not my problem." Duo shrugged.  
  
All eyes fell on Heero. "I'll do it." he said with almost no emotion.  
  
"Great."   
Ami happily explained to Heero that he just had to make sure she didn't pass out any more, complain of headaches, dizziness, get tired for no reason, or start puking out of nowhere. Make her feel as comfortable as he could and don't mention Mamoru if at all possible. Sad memories could worsen her condition or send her into deep depression.   
  
After a second assurance by Ami everyone went their separate ways leaving Heero alone in front of the door which lead to Usagi. Heero turned the nob and entered. Inside she was laying on the bed. She had a bandage around her head but beside that looked perfect. Just as beautiful as his Angel, or was she his Angel, or was it just coincidence? During his time with her these would be questions he would have answered. At first she appeared to be sleeping but she turned her head towards him and opened her eyes. The same cerulean blue orbs as his Angels gleamed at him piercing his heart with a feeling of...he didn't quite know what he was feeling.  
  
"Ami-cha....Oh, who are you?"  
  
Heero pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, and sat on it backwards leaning his arms on the back of the chair.   
  
"I'm Heero Yuy."  
  
"Are you a doctor? Or do you work here? Ami-chan told me I was at a Casino, are you in charge? Am I in trouble..."  
  
"Relax." Heero said comfortingly. "Ami wants someone to keep an eye on you for a while. I volunteered for the job."  
  
"Oh..." Usagi looked into his prussian blue eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. There was something about him. Something specail.   
  
"Is there anything you want?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright, it's late why don't you get some rest and I'll come back first thing tommorow." Heero turned to leave pushing the chair back to it's original position.  
  
"Heero!" Usagi called. "Please don't go."  
  
The sound of her saying his name made him feel as he'd never felt before. He turned around his hair swaying with his movment. "What?"  
  
"I don't want to be alone. I'm not used to this room, and I don't feel all that well and it's really dark and lonely with only me in here. Please stay. I know you must be tired...but why don't you get in this bed. It's big enough for four people and I'd feel so much better just knowing that someone was close by. You don't have to get near me I just want to know that someone's here. Please, I know it must be the bump on my head talking but i just really can't be alone now, I need to know that someon's here. If Ami-chan asked you to watch me I know you must be an understaning person. Please"  
  
Usagi looked very upset, if Heero declined there was no doubt she would burst out crying. She truly was feeling down and needed someone, but him? He looked into her eyes and saw the true emotions of sadness and yearning. Heero closed the door again, and said the words that brought a smile to Usag's face.  
  
"I'll stay."   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~^_^ Heero is so Kawaiiii! What will him and Usagi do over the next couple of days? Will Usagi remember Mamoru and that Heero is the one who killed him? Keep reading to find out. Also please check out my Gundam Wing web page, I would really appreciate it, www.geocities.com/greatgundamw  
And please read Ch Ch Ch Changes by my friend it is sooo great! ^_^~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

~~~~^_^ I dedicate this story to all the Heero & Usagi fans, especially Bre-chan a.k.a Astarte^_^~~~~  
  
  
A knock on the door woke Heero up from a comfortable sleep. He opened his eyes and they were greeted with the sight of Usagi enveloped in sunlight. She was still sleeping and lightly snoring. Heero sat up with another knock at the door. He had slept in the bed but had made sure to keep his distance from Usagi. He hadn't truly wanted to, or had he? Her eyes had pleaded with him last night and she semed so scared. How could he not have remained by her side throughout the night?  
  
Heero got out of the bed and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 10:07. He usually never slept that late into the day. He usually had thing to do, people to see, and places to be. Also he often jus didn't sleep that much anyway, his body just didn't do it. He was always so tense and on edge. Was it possible that being dso near to Usagi could put him at ease?  
  
As Heero neared the door still wearing the same clothes from the previous day, hair slightly muffled. He could hear who was behind it. Little feet were trotting around and two familiar womens voices were chating. Heero opened the door. Outside, Wufei was holding Meri while Noin held Seigi. Wu-chan and Yuuki were clinging to Sally's legs.  
  
"Good morning, Heero." Sally greeted him. "We all wanted to grab some breakfast and then Noin was going to show us the rest of the casino. Would it be too much trouble to wask you to watch these guys for a few hours? We'll be back to take them to the circus around one."  
  
Yuuki walked over to Heero and looked up to seehis face,  
"Pweese, Uncle Heero"  
  
Wufei grinned upon seeing Heero smile. "It'll be one of your most interesting missions yet."  
  
"I'm sure it will be." Heero said patting Yuuki on the head.  
  
Wufei handed Heero Meri and a giant bag.  
  
"They've all ben fed." he informed. "There's toys in the baf and diapers and other stuff you'll need."  
  
"Diapers?" Heero questioned.  
  
"Wu-chan and Yuuki are potty trained but the other two aren't." Sally said.  
  
"I've never changed a diaper." Heero stated.  
  
"Well 'm sure Usagi has before." Noin said setting down Seigi. "She'll help you out. If you guys get hungary Quatre said to dial the ktched." she stuck a piece of paper with the telephone number into the bag. "They'll bring you whatever you want."  
  
"Be good." Sally instructed the four little Changs as she Wufei and Noin left.  
  
Heero herded the four in and closed the door. As soon as it locked Meri began to cry. Hearing Meri, Seigi followed with his own flood of tears.  
  
'What did I get myself into' Heero questioned himself as he set Meri on the bed opposite the sleeping Usagi. He then picked up Seigi and set him beside Meri.  
  
"Don't cry." Heero said as gently as he could. "They'll be back soon." The crying continued without even a pause. Heero decided to look through the bag for some of their toys but before he could, he heard the sound of tearing paper and splashing water. He looked up to see Wu-chan with the rooms copy of the bible. He had seated himself on the floor and was tearing out page after page and smiling.  
  
"Wufei don't do that."  
  
"It's fun, baka."  
  
Heero ignored the rude comment and went to the bathroom where the splashing noise was coming form. Inside Yuuki was standing over the toilet getting as much water out of it and onto her and the floor as possible.  
  
"Yuuki don't do that." Heero took a towel and wrapped her in it bringing her out into the room and closed the bathroom door. Wu0chan was still riping the bible and Meri and Seigi were still crying. Heero set Yuuki on the floor with the towel and began rumaging through the bag for toys for Seigi and Meri.  
  
Usago woke up with all the commotion and was very suprised to see two crying babies in the same bed as her. She sat up and saw Heero looking through a bag and another child tearing apart a book on the floor.  
  
"Heero, whats going on, are these your kids?"  
  
"No!" Heero quickly answered. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty good." she said yawning.  
  
"Great, because for the next few hours we're going to be baby-sitting for a friend. I hope you have some experience because I don't know what the hell I'm doing."  
  
Wu-chan stood up and stomped on the bible. "You said hell." he said pointing at the guilty Heero. He then began running around the room saying 'hell' over and over again.  
  
"Lesson number one." Usagi smiled. "Don't say anything in front of them that shouldn't be repeated."  
  
Usagi got out of bed and stretched. She then walked over to the crying twosome. She picked up Meri and then laid her down on her back.  
  
"Hand me that bag." Usagi instucted. Heero did and she proceeded to undres Meri and change her diaper. As soon as she was re-dressed she stopped crying and so did Seigi. Heero gave Usagi a puzzled look.  
  
"She was crying because she wanted to be changed. He was crying because she was. They're close and must have a strong sibling bond."   
  
"Oh..." Heero said thinking this explanation was as good as any other.   
  
Usagi again smiled and then looked up to see the other two. Yuuki had stripped down to nothing from her wet clothes and began to run around naked in the same manner as Wu-chan. Wu-chan suddenly stopped. "Uh-oh, pee pee." he uttered. He went ovet to the torn up bible and quickly pulled his pants down. He took aim and releived himself over all the torn pages and ripped binding.   
  
"I guess his feelings about God are about the same as mine," Heero said in almost a whisper. It wasn't meant for Usagi to hear and he didn't know if she had nor did he care. He walked over to Wu-chan who had pulled his pants back up. He picked him up and set him on the bed next to his brother and sister. Usagi in the mean time, caught up with the naked scampering Yuuki and grabbed her up into the towel. She giggled with hapiness as Usagi set her on the bed also and put some cover on her. Usagi then looked to see if there were any extra clothes in the bag. Meri now happily changed and seeming to have gotten bored, crawled to a comfortable part of the bed, rolled up, stuck her thumb in her mouth and went to sleep. Seigi followed close behind and decided to go to sleep as well.   
  
Heero was left with the struggling Wu-chan who wanted to have fun. Usagi put Yuuki in fresh clothes from the bag.   
  
"Uncle Heero, I jus wanna have fun." Wu-chan pleaded. Suddenly an idea struck Heero after a glimpse at the two sleepers. Heero bent down to Wu-chan's level.  
  
"If you want to have alot of fun, run around that mess you made untill you can't run any longer."  
  
"Is it fun?"  
  
"It's the most fun you'll ever have."  
  
Wu-chan hapilly jumped off the bed and began to run circles around the torn bible.   
  
"This fun!" Wu-chan exclaimed raising his arms like airplane wings and continuing to go around and around and around the mess. Heero grinned. Usagi finished with Yuuki and sat on a couch with her. Catching on to Heero's idea she smiled.  
  
After about the twentieth lap around the mess Wu-chan began to slow down from exhaustion.  
  
"What's wrong Wufei, why are you slowing down?" Heero edged on.  
  
"Tired, Uncle Heero." he said stopping his circles.  
  
"Can't you run around any more?"  
  
"Tired." Wu-chan repeated.  
  
Heero walked over to him, picked him up and set him on the bed. He layed down obidiently and with no more words spoken he closed his eyes. Somewhat releived Heero joined Usagi on the couch where she was gently rocking the also tired Yuuki. Usagi gave him a warm smiled that could have melted his heart.  
  
"That was great thinking Heero." Usagi took a deep breath. "I want to thank you. For last night and for volunteering to stay with me alltogether. Even though it may not show like I want it to, I truly am thankful. From what Ami says it will only be a few days of your time spent with me. She trusted you to watch me so I trust you as well, but I don't know anything about you except your name."  
  
This comment struck a chord in Heero. Usagi knew nothing about him, not even his real name. How could he tell her the truth? Would these next few days be filled with lie upon lie? He wished to know the truth from her, so why should she receive any less from him? Angels. Did they truly exist? They had to. He had met his. His Angel Usagi. She had rescued him from death. Why did this girl before him now, who he had been entrusted to care for, share the same name, looks, and comforting spirit that his Anglel had. Was this girl his Angel? How could that be possible?  
  
"Would you mind telling me a little about yourself...I'd be glad to do the same." Usagi said putting the half asleep Yuuki in a more comfortable position.  
  
Heero paused. What should he tell her? The truth? No possible way. But there was something about her. He felt himself drawn to her, like he could tell her anything, even his most intimate secrets, but at the same time he couldn't. This was just all too strange, even for him. Why? Why did she and his Angel seem like mirror images?   
Usagi sensed his hesitation not knowing what to make of it.  
  
"I understand you not wanting to tell me about yourself, I'm probably being an inconvienience in..."  
  
"No." Heero said sternly. "You're definately not that, it's just that...most things about me are better left unsaid. I'm the kind of person that someone like you," he looked into her eyes, "wouldn't want to be associated with beyond these next few days."  
  
"Heero," she said her voice trailing. " I beleive that everyone is good. No matter how bad a person may come off as being there is always good present. I see you and..." she slightly blushed. " I know that you are a good person. You're a person I would definately like to grow closer to, and I hope to be able to."  
  
Heero just looked at her. She was beautiful. She was angelic. Holding Yuuki in her arms as she was, she also looked very mother like; nurturing and caring. How could he allow himself to grow close to someone like her? He was a killer by nature, ruthless and devoted to his missions. He was also reckless, that was the simple fact that had led him to his Angel. She had told him to continue living on his emotions as he always had been. So what were they now? What were they telling him?   
They told him that this was a girl who could change his life. Someone worth setting aside his secretive and cold front for, to allow himself to get closer to her. She had just shown him that she thought of him as a person, not a soldier, an assasin, or a killer, but a true person. She wanted to get to know him, as he knew deep inside that he wished to do the same of her.   
But if she ever remebered the truth of how she had gotten that bump on her head, she would hate him. He had killed her boyfriend, the person she had devoted herself to and hoped to one day marry. But he was bad, so what he had done was good, wasn't it? No......Yes, he had done the right thing, he had saved her from giving herself to a man unworthy of her affection.   
He was worthy.  
  
"Usagi." he began with a tender emotion in his voice that he himself never even realized he could have. "I'm going to make these next few days as enjoyable for you as possible. I'm honestly not used to being one on one with anyone. I actually prefer to be alone, but I'm making an exception because I feel your're someone worth spending my time with. Someone worth being favorable."  
  
"Worth being favorable?" she questioned still with a slight flush in her cheecks.  
  
"Yes, what I'm trying to say is that I want to get close to you, and it's the first time in my life that I've ever felt like this, and I don't know if I can let it happen."  
  
Usagi was a little confused by this comment and flattered at the same time. She knew that she wanted to get to know Heero and she saw no reason why it shouldn't happen. Gently she picked up Heero's hand into her own and looked into his Prussian eyes.  
  
"We can become friends one step at a time." she sealed this statement with one of her heartful smiles.  
  
Her hand felt so warm against his own. It was the first time he'd ever held someones hand. It felt good, he felt accepted and wanted. Heero smiled one of his rarest smiles. One showing his emotion of true hapiness. He gave her hand a light squeeze and nodded. This was a big step in his life. He had never before allowed his emotions to take over his actions. It felt...good.   
'Friends' through his life only a few had earned such a title from him. Usagi, no doubt could. But did he want to be her friend, or someting more then that...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~^_^ Do you like it? I hope you do! Please review and check out my Gundam Wing web page, I would really appreciate it, www.geocities.com/greatgundamw  
And please read Ch Ch Ch Changes by my friend it is sooo great! ^_^~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

~~~~^_^ I dedicate this story to all the Heero & Usagi fans^_^~~~~  
  
  
A maid was called to clean up Wu-chan's mess, and Yuuki's water adventure; and after that the kitchen was called, to order breakfast for Heero and Usagi. As they ate at the table in the room, the four children slept, much to their advantage on the bed so that they were able to truly talk.  
  
Usagi assured Heero that she was feeling fine, not even with the slightest hint of a headache or feeling faint. It was also very obvious to him that she had not regained her memory of Mamoru. This was good. He didn't want her to feel any anguish. He wanted her to keep the same feelings she had toward him now, forever.  
  
For the next hour all they did was talk, something Heero never did yet found himself enjoying. He was a man of few words but found it so easy to talk to Usagi about anything...almost anything. He had to ease around their conversations so that he didn't let her know that he was an assasin. An assasin who had killed her boyfriend and been somewhat responsible for the condition she was in now. No...it wasn't his fault, he had to stop having thoughts like these, push them out of his mind. Mamoru was the one to blame, not him. But because of Mamoru he had been able to meet Usagi, maybe one of the only good things about him.   
  
Usagi was such a happy person, full of life, spirit, and dreams. As she talked and smiled, he felt as if she was a person he'd known his entire life. He liked her, he liked her alot. Actually it was more then like it was...No, he'd just met her how could he...how could he...how could he ever...  
  
Meri woke up and began crying, Seigi was right behind her. Usagi left the table and picked up Meri, Heero followed behind her and picked up Seigi. After a few minutes both stopped crying, showing how cheery they could be in good moods. Yuuki and Wu-chan began to slowly wake up from the crying and then the phone began to ring. Heero set the content Seigi down on the bed and answered it.  
  
"So your're still alive?" Wufei's voice sounded from the opposite end with a laugh. "Well I hope all my kids are, too."  
  
Heero didn't answer just grinned to himself.  
  
"Heero... you didn't..."  
  
"Wufei, they're fine." Heero assured. "Is that what you called for?"  
  
"No, I need to ask another favor of you. We got the time wrong, the Circus performs at 12:00 and Noin and Sally aren't even close to finished with touring the Casino together. Do you think you and Usagi could take the kids?"  
  
Heero paused, being in an enclosed room with the four and being out in the open world with them were two different things. He looked to Usagi who was playing with a happy Meri. Usagi sensed his look and turned to him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Wufei, wants to know if we can take the kids to the Circus at 12:00."  
  
"Sure we can!" she said without a second thought, she then lifted Meri into air, "We're going to the Circus, aren't we?" she cooed to her in a gentle, sweet voice.   
  
'She's amazing' Heero thought to himself, 'Just amazing.'  
  
" -are you still there, Heero?"  
  
Heero broke his entrancement with Usagi. "Yeah, no problem, we'll take them to the Circus."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
The phone call ended and Heero looked to the clock on the wall, it was 11:37, he had less then half an hour to prepare himself for this excertion. His gaze then met with that of Usagi's and he was once again reminded of her warmness.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun, isn't it Heero?"  
  
Fun. That was a word that didn't fit into his life. With Usagi he'd been taking a lot of firsts and this would be another. "Yeah," he replied. He would make the effort to truly enjoy himself, make the best of it, and...have fun. It wouldn't be hard, Heero could overcome anything, and with Usagi by his side he felt as if anything was possible.  
  
****  
  
In one of the security rooms of the Casino a shadowed human figure with evil intentions stood over a bin of survailence videos and was riffling through them. The guards of the room were knocked out on the floor as well as the rooms controllers. Finally coming to the video they'd been searching for, the figure popped it in and began to view it's contents. On it was the footage of what had taken place in Quatre's suite from the time Mamoru was brought in and tied up to the time he was shot. At first a little struck by shock the figure shook it off and clenched their fist in determination.  
  
"You will pay with your life...both of you."  
  
****  
  
As the group of six was making their way to the Circus, they met up with Quatre and Minako, who were also headed that way.   
  
"Wow, Usagi you look like you've got your own happy little family," Minako teased.  
  
Usagi slightly blushed at this comment and in a deep down part of her soul, she slighty wished it could be true. She took notice of the young man Minako was with. "Is this Quatre?"  
  
"Yes, I am," he answered. "And you must be Usagi, how are you feeling? I hope you don't have anything against me for slipping in my casino and bumping your head."  
  
"Of course not. I'm just a bit clumsy," she said, blushing a little more. "And I feel fine, thanks for asking."  
  
Minako walked to Usagi's side. "Has Heero been taking good care of you?" she asked giving her a little nudge in the side."  
  
"I could ask you the same thing about Quatre." and with that Usagi continued walking.  
  
When they all reached the giant colloseum size room, Quatre escorted them to front row seats. Minako and Quatre sat next to each other with Meri and Seigi on their laps. Heero and Usagi sat next to each other with Yuuki and Wu-chan in their own seats between both couples.   
The Circus proved to be as grand and impressive as the casino itself. Each act was more impressive then the next and the children were all happy to see 'Uncle' Trowa as a part of the events. Usagi even spotted Ami on the side lines, for any situations that may pop up.   
Heero just sat back and couldn't believe the position he was in. Babysitting, watching Usagi, and at a Circus. All things he never would have even imagind himself to do, ever. But it was good. He was actualy enjoying himslef. It was such a great change from waking up, killing someone, and coming home. His life was changing, and very quickly, he began to realize that if he had to choose from the life of an assasin or a settled down normal life, maybe even with Usagi, he'd choose normal life.  
He'd been killing all these years because he thought it was the only thing he was capable of doing. But Usagi had shown him that he was wrong. He was more then an assasin. He was a person. A person that had the capability to enjoy life.  
Heero glanced at Usagi, who was completely focused on the Circus. She was noting short of breathtaking. She was like a missing link that could complete him. And he now understood why she and his Angel were like two in the same.   
  
The lights dimmed, which demonstrated the end of the Circus. During this time which normally would seem like a matter of seconds, everything seemed to move in slow motion as Heero saw something that for another one of his firsts, made him feel fear. Fear for Usagi's life. A red laser was pointed directly at her forehead. Being an assasin he knew all too well what the laser was for, Heero, as quickly as he could, grabbed Usagi and pulled her onto the ground. No sooner had he done so a bullet pierced through the room and hit the man that had been sitting directly behind Usagi, who now lay on the ground with Heero on top of her.  
  
"Heero," she said in a voice full of many emotions. But most of all gratitude.  
  
As the lights were brought to full brightness. Screams began to echo as the people around the man who had been shot saw him. Ami rushed over and checked his lifeless body,  
  
"He's dead."   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~^_^ This chapter is really short so the next one will be really long, Ok! Please review and check out my Gundam Wing web page, I would really appreciate it, www.geocities.com/greatgundamw  
And please read Ch Ch Ch Changes by my friend it is sooo great! ^_^~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

~~~~^_^ I dedicate this story to all the Heero & Usagi fans^_^~~~~  
  
  
The cell phone began to stir and it was answered within one ring. They knew who it was and what would be discussed.  
  
The voice on the opposite end held a great tension of seriousness, "Did you take care of them?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. I was so close and then-"  
  
"No! I don't need to hear any of your pathetic excuses. When I tell you to do something, you're supposed to do it! No exceptions. Since this case is a little different then others...a little more personal. I'll be coming to do the job myself. I'll of course find a use for you, so don't wander off too far. I'll meet you at the casino, tonight."   
  
With that the call ended. They tossed the phone off to the side, and sat at a table hands gripping their head in a position showing that they were angry, yet in an almost depressed state.   
  
"I was so close, and then...he saved her. He saved her life, but why? Does he have feelings for her? No matter," a wide evil grin beamed across their face. "He's going to pay the same price as her."  
  
****  
  
Heero sat with Duo in his room at the casino, who was filling him in on the business he'd been taking care of . He was really trying to listen but his thoughts kept on drifting back to Usagi. She was Ok physically, but how would she be mentally? Someone had just tried to kill her and he...he had saved her life.  
  
"-so we've got the confession, a little bloody, but none the less a confession. As far as everyone in my area is concerned Mamoru has gone into hiding. He signed and left the country as fast as he could. This is thanks to a little persuassion on my part, thank you very much. But one of the loose ends, would be Usagi."  
  
Heero's non interest faded at just the mention of her name and the look he gave Duo, showed him this.   
  
"Heero...you don't have a thing for this girl do you?"  
  
Heero's silence was just a good an answer as words could have been.  
  
"No way, Heero do you know what the hell you're doing? I had been joking back at the diner but you're serious. You blew away her boyfriend and now your moving in to fill that little bit of emptinees left in her heart. Well, your getting your self into one hell of a situatuation. She doesn't remember him at the moment but one day it just might click with her, that 'Hey, you killed my boyfriend.' "  
  
Heero stood up, "You've said enough." he turned to leave the room.  
  
"Have I Heero? You're not being fair to her, leading her on. Or does she even have any feelings for you at all."  
  
Heero turned to him and Duo rose to be eye level with him, "You've said enough." he repeated.  
  
"No Heero, you're taking advantage of an innocent girl who has no idea what she's getting herself into. She doesn't know you, not the real you and if she did, do you think she'd like you?"  
  
Heero had heard enough. He pulled back his arm and puched Duo in the face as hard as he could. And as sick as it sounded it felt good, he had enjoyed it. He had nothing against Duo, but he felt defensive. Something he usually never was. He had to defend himself, and...Usagi. She wouldn't think less of him if she knew the truth about him would she? She probably would, he was only kidding himself. He was building the false hope within himself that no matter what she would always have the same feelings toward him. Duo starred at Heero, wiping the small trickle blood from the corner of his mouth.   
  
"Does she mean that much to you, huh? Well I hope you know what the fuck you're doing."  
  
Heero turned and left the room. Where would he go? Exactly wherever his feet would lead him to...Usagi's room.  
  
****  
  
"I think you're going to be alright." Ami informed Usagi after doing a number of things such as checking her pulse, taking her temperature, and so on. "Even though a tramatic situation was placed before you in the condition you're already in you didn't go into shock or have any relapses. You're strong Usagi-chan." Ami gave her a warming smile and then began to pack up her doctor supplies in the bag she had brought them in.   
  
Quatre and Minako were off to the side waiting for Ami to finish. and after she had they moved in. Minako, gave Usagi a reassuring hug.  
  
"I'm so happy you're Ok, Usagi, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"I assure you that you will be completely protected from now on.' Quatre promised her. " I have maximum security posted throughout the entire place and the culprit is being searched for as we speak. Please just concentrate on feeling better and leave the protection to me."  
  
Trowa walked in and stood by Ami's side.   
  
"This isn't the greatest time, but Usagi, this is Trowa. He was in the Circus."  
  
"Yeah, I remember, all the kids said Uncle Trowa when he came out. You were really good. So do you like Ami-chan? I don't think you came all this way just to see me."  
  
Ami blushed a little, and Trowa, evaded the question, "Well I guess you're feeling alright, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I am, thank you, all of you." Usagi said looking to each of her dear friends new and old.   
  
"Well, were going to be leaving you now to get some rest, but is there anything we can get you." Quatre asked.  
  
There was only one thing Usagi truly wanted, but before she could open her mouth, it arrived. With a light knock on the door Heero entered. Everyone said their last good-bye's and the two were left alone. Heero closed the door and took a seat on the bed next to Usagi.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Much better now that you're here."  
  
Heero looked to her, he was a bit suprised at first and then actually happy. Happy for the fact that he knew she felt for him as he felt for her. Maybe not as much as him, but she liked him. Or did she like a fake him, a him that didn't truly exist. No, he was himself, and he was before her and she liked him. He made her happy.   
  
Looking into her eyes Heero felt as if he had become entranced by her. It was as she were begging for him, yearning for him to come closer, so he did. Very slowly and with great care he felt himself moving closer and closer to Usagi until finally his lips brushed over hers. They were so warm and soft, puling away was the last thing on his mind and Usagi had absolutely no objections to his move. He'd never kissed a girl before, had absolutely no experience, but this didn't stop his mouth from uniting with hers. They remained together for what seemed like a blissful eternity. When they finally seperated, Heero was breathless. He'd never felt anything like this, and he liked it. He wanted more, but he stopped himself from returning to her.  
  
"I'm tired." he stated quietly.  
  
"So am I." Usagi said. She understood. Heero wan't ready for anything beyond a kiss. But it was a kiss she would remember forever. At least he had taken a step forward. But why did it seem somehow familiar, she had never kissed anyone like that before. 'Maybe in my dreams' she thought.  
  
Heero cut the lights off and got in the bed with Usagi, but this night he wouldn't keep his distance from her. She wasn't a stranger he'd just met, she was so much deeper then that. She was his Angel, his forbidden Angel. He wrapped his arms around her, and felt her warmness become his. She nestled into him feeling the safest and happiest that she'd eve been.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You may think I'm crazy, but I think I love you."   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~^_^Ok, I told a little lie, This chapter isn't really long, but it should hold you over until the next one. I'm making this up as I go along, but I think the finsishing results will be worth the wait. Please review and check out my Gundam Wing web page, I would really appreciate it, www.geocities.com/greatgundamw  
And please read Ch Ch Ch Changes by my friend it is sooo great! ^_^~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~^_^ I dedicate this story to all the Heero & Usagi fans^_^~~~~  
  
  
A woman with flowing red hair made her way down a hallway in the casino. Her elegant purple dress flowed behind her until she came to a stop in front of a door. She knocked twice. Another woman with dirty blonde hair answered and stepped aside allowing her to enter the room. The woman seated herself on a couch and was soon joined by the blonde.   
  
The red haired woman began to speak in a monotone voice, "You have failed me in more than one way. I am royalty and I expect to get the most out of my subordinates. I assigned you to pose as his secretary so that you could keep an eye on him. But now he's dead. I don't think you realize how big an impact that has on my operation. He was a major asset..and an excellent lover. You couldn't even take revenge properly for me or for yourself. So now I'm taking matters into my own hands." She quickly pulled out a gun.   
  
The blonde saw this and began, "No! Wait Qu-"  
  
One quick silent shot killed the dirty blonde instantly.  
  
"I've found a replacement for you, Relena."  
  
The woman made her way back to her room. Inside was another woman, and in her hands she held a survaillence video, containing any evidence of what had just happened. She walked ove to the blazing fireplace. The light illunimated her, and bounced off her most prodominant feature of very long hair black hair with green highlights, half of which was pulled back into a bun. She looked to the red haired woman smiled and tossed the video into the blaze.  
  
The red haired woman returned the smile, "We will be excellent partners."  
  
****  
  
Heero woke up and felt the warmness of the sun shining down upon him. A window was open and birds were heard singing outside. A warm wind blew and as it passed over him he was overwhelemed with a sense of peacefullness, if that was even possible. It also brought back the memories of last night. She had kissed him, no, it was the other way around, he had kissed her. A kiss, something for the weak or the vulnerable. Was he weak? Had she made him vulnerbale? No. He'd have to discard his old ways of thinking. He wasn't weak or vulnerable and he had kissed her, and he liked it. But it also scared him. Nothing scared him, but this did. She did. How she made him feel was unexplainable. He felt as if he had made an internal pact with himself to never get involved with anyone. He'd never even thought he'd meet someone he could truly care about or...love. Did he love her? He wasn't sure. And not being able to just say, no, scared him. Even though she herself had said the words to him, he just couldn't say them back.   
  
Heero sat up, Usagi wasn't next to him but he heard the shower running. Soon the water stopped and he heard her rustling around in the bathroom, she then opened the door and came out wrapped up in a little towel, keeping herself covered as best she could with the little bit there was. She went straight to a dresser drawer and pulled out clothes with one hand and held the towel with the other. She didn't even notice Heero was a wake until she turned around to go back intot he bathroom.   
  
"Oh, good morning Heero." she said not even embarased as he thought she may be. "We've got to remember to ask for some big towels, there's only these little one's. Mina let me borrow some of her clothes, isn't she sweet?" she asked waving the clothes and almost losing grip on the towel. "Well I'll be out in five minutes." she returned to the bathroom and changed.   
  
As she did Heero got up stretched, and began to look through the clothes Quatre had, had sent to the room for him. When he had come to the casino he hadn't planned on staying but given the situation he would need some fresh clothes. As he looked through them, he realized him and Quatre's taste in clothes differed just a bit. he ended up chosing a pair of desingner black dress pants, instread of his preferred jeans. And a matching black button down shirt, instead of his traditional green tank top.  
  
When Usagi was finished with the bathroom, he took a five minute shower. Put on the clothes and returned to Usagi's presence.   
  
"Wow, Heero, you look so good. I want to walk around the casino with you just to be seen with you."  
  
Heero knew he could say the same thing about her, but he didn't.  
  
"Do you have any certain place you want to go to?"  
  
"Um...Anywhere that there's yummy food."  
  
There was a knock on the door, Heero answered it. Quatre, Minkao, and Duo stood behind it.   
  
"You clean up pretty nice, Heero" Quatre said noticing the new clothes on him.  
  
"Sure do." said Minako checking him out.  
  
Quatre gave her a look, but she kissed him before he could say anything. "Don't worry sweety, I like how you look better." Minako went to join Usagi. She knew Quatre and Duo had to do something with Heero, so she had come to keep her company.   
  
"What is it?" Heero asked.   
  
"We've found the person who tried to kill Usagi at the Circus." Duo informed.  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Yeah it would be," said Quatre. "but they're dead."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The question you should really be asking is, who." Duo said.  
  
"Ok, who?"  
  
Quatre and Duo looked at each other and then back to Heero, "I think you should just see for yourself." Duo stated.  
  
They lead Heero down the same corridor the red haired woman had traveled, but now it was full of all sorts of official looking people and yellow and black tape was all over the place signifying a crime scene. Duo flashed some sort of badge and escorted Heero into the room, Quatre remained behind. Duo tok him a stetcher that had a large black bag placed upon it. He unziped it and Heero saw it's contents or the dead Relena. His face made no expressions to even show slightly what he was thinking. He turned to leave, Duo zipped the bag back up and caught up with Heero.   
  
"Aren't you in the least bit suprised?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No!? That was Relena, and that doesn't come as any shock to you?"  
  
"Why the hell do you think, I stay away from her as much as I possibly can? Because I live on my emotions, and they told me, she was a psychotic bitch who would reach her breaking point one of these days. She put up an innocent front but deep down she was something else. I do beleive that I tried to kill her way back when and I was stopped by a braided baka."  
  
Heero walked away from Duo, and joined Quatre.   
  
"Do you know who killed her?"  
  
"It's being looked into as we speak, but as of right now, no."  
  
Heero nodded and they both headed back to the room the girls were in.   
  
****  
  
"So Usagi, are you enjoying all this quality time with Heero?" Minako asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Actually Minako, I need to talk to you about that."   
  
Minako picked up a brush and began to stroke Usagi's hair, "Matchmaker Mina is at your service."   
  
"You've been with Quatre for a while now, do you love him?"  
  
Minako paused, "Love? Love is a strong and precious thing Usagi. You can't just love anyone. But Quatre. He's not just anyone. He is a person I can see myself growing old with. He makes me smile and laugh. And when I'm not around him, I'm always thinking about him. I can't see myself without him, and I feel like he completes me. And if that doesn't answer your question, yes I love him."  
  
"Thats great Mina, but...does he love you back?"  
  
"Yes he does. I know because it's the kind of thing that doesn't have to be said with words. Sure he tells me, but it's the things he does that truly show it Why do you ask Usagi?"  
  
Usagi turned around to Minako. A coating of tears glazed her eyes.   
  
"Minako-chan, I'm so confused. The feelings I have for Heero...I just don't understand them. I just met him but I feel like I could stay by his side for the rest of my life. I've never felt like this and...I don't know what to do."  
  
Minako hugged her, she knew Usagi had, had even stronger feelings for someone before, it was Mamoru, but she didn't rememeber him. At least for now she didn't.   
  
"Usagi, love is a strange thing, but if you follow what you're heart tells you, you can't go wrong."  
  
Both girls just held each other in a warm embrace. Heero and Quatre entered interupting them.  
  
"How about something to eat?" Heero asked Usagi who he knew was hungry.  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded.   
  
"I'm hungry too." Minako said grabbing Quatre's arm.  
  
"Yeah, me too lets'all get something."  
  
"It'll be a double date, Usagi." Minako said nudging her.  
  
Just as the four were about to leave a security guard came in a approached Quatre. He whispred something in his ear and then took off again.  
  
"Oh, god." Quatre said seriously.   
  
"What is is?" Minako and Usagi both asked.  
  
"The four Chang children have been kidnnaped."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~^_^ I hope this story is keeping you interested. I'm trying my best to keep it believeable and intriging. Please review and check out my Gundam Wing web page, I would really appreciate it, www.geocities.com/greatgundamw  
And please read Ch Ch Ch Changes by my friend it is sooo great! ^_^~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~^_^ I dedicate this story to all the Heero & Usagi fans^_^~~~~  
  
  
*** A/N: Sorry this chapter took sooo long. Like I said in an earlier chapter, I'm making this entire story up as I go along so sometimes it takes me a while to decide what to do next. But I hope you like how it's coming, this is my first fic I've ever put alot of thought and effort into, You've waited long enough so enjoy!***  
  
  
  
  
Usagi, Minako and Ami were sitting at a table in the Casino. Only a few hours had passed since the news of the Chang children's kidnapping. None could even imagine why any one would want to do something so awful. Sally and Wufei were taking it terribly. Sally had had to be admitted to the hospital due to the stress. Since she was very pregnant with twins, her health as well as theirs was being affected by such a situation. And Wufei had become a madman. He had stormed around making threats towards whomever had taking them and demanded justice against such a wrong doing. It had taken a while to calm him down and then he had went to the hospital with Sally. Authorities had been called in to investigate. Quatre, Heero, and Duo were with them at this moment.  
  
"I don't understand." Usagi said resting her head against her hand. "Why would someone do this?"  
  
"This is just a sad reminder that there is always evilness out there, Usagi." Ami said softly.   
  
"But those kids were so sweet and innocent." Minako said. "Whoever took them is going to have to pay. Quatre will make sure they're found I know he will."  
  
All three girls lowered their heads in sadness, but when the fourth chair at the table was pulled out and some one sat in it all three propped up to see who it was.  
  
"Setsuna!" Usagi said delighted upon seeing her.   
  
Setsuna smiled and looked to each girl, "It's been a while. Why am I being greeted with such sad faces?"  
  
"Some children of a friend have been kidnapped." Ami informed.  
  
"Oh, thats awful. I'm sorry to hear it." Setsuna said shaking her head.   
  
"Yeah, it's terrible. But why don't you tell us about whats been going on in your life. How is it to be a top fashion designer and getting to travel around the world?" Minako asked trying to cheer up.  
  
"Everythings been great. I've been sucessful in spreading my designs throughout many countries. This is what I've always wanted to do and I'm so happy that my dream has been coming true."  
  
"Wow!" Usagi said smiling. "Thats great Setsuna. I'm happy that you're happy."  
  
"Have you meet any interesting people? I sure have in my training to be a doctor." Ami added.  
  
"Actualy I have, Ami. The last country I visited was ruled under a queen and she herself fell in love with my designs. She's taken me on to be her own personal designer."  
  
"Thats amazing!" Minako said full of awe.   
  
"Truly amazing!" Usagi said happily.  
  
"Well, since you girls sound interested, how would you like to come with me and meet her yourself? She's come to visit this country with me and is staying not too far away from this Casino. I'm sure she'd love the company and we can catch up on everything thats gone on in all our lives. It'll get your minds off of those poor kids for a while, how about it?" Setsuna looked eager and it was very apparent that she truly wanted the firls to say yes.  
  
The three girls looked to each and knew what the other was thinking, they then turned back to Setsuna and all answered at the same time, "Yes!"  
  
Setsuna began to lead the way out of the Casino to her car. Usagi then thought of something and loked to Minako.  
  
"Shouldn't we at least tell the guys we're leaving?"  
  
"Nah." Mina responded simply. "They're pre occupied with other things. And we'll be back before they even know we're gone. Anyways I've got my cell phone. If it starts to get really late I'll just call Quatre and let him know we're out. Ok, Usagi."  
  
Usagi nodded and as she exited the casino she had a feeling that at first suprised her and then made complete sense. She felt the desire to not leave. Sure she was going to be with her friends but there was something almost pulling her back. It was Heero. Heero was here. Therefore that was where she wanted to be. She had told him that she loved him. And she had meant it. As silly as it may have sounded to anyone, she didin't care. It didn't matter that she had practically just met him she knew what her heart told her. But did he love her? She didn't know. He hadn't said anything after she had told him, not that she had expected him to, but she had hoped that just maybe he would have said it back. And their kiss, such a warm kiss, one that she would never forget, their first that she hoped would not be their last.   
  
Usagi took a deep breath and told herself to relax. She was only going to visit, someone, a queen at that. She would be back before she knew it and be able to return to his warm embrace. Setsuna continued to lead the way out to a large parking area and stopped in front of a large limousine.   
  
"This will take us directly to where the queen is staying."   
  
Setsuna opened the door and all the girls got in followed by herself. She gave the shaded window a tap and the driver took off. As the girls looked around the luxiourious limo, Setsuna reached into a small cooler and pulled out delicious looking drinks for each girl.   
  
"Please enjoy." Setsuna said enjoying sips of her own.  
  
Usagi looked at the drink she had been given, it looked so yummy. She took in a few big gulps. It tasted even better then it looked. Ami and Minako were also enjoying theirs. As she polished off the last drop, Usagi felt a little odd. She was becoming tired, very, very tired. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She dropped the cup she was holding and felt her body collapse over. She saw Ami and Minako experiencing the same thing as herself. She was so weak she couldn't move and just wanted to close her eyes and go to sleep. She looked to Setsuna with her last ounce of strength, she wore a devilish smile on her face.   
  
"You'll all be joining the Chang children very shortly." she said coldly.  
  
Usagi felt the darkness close in aroud her. Her eyes closed with the last thought on her mind being, 'Heero'.  
  
****  
  
Heero stood out on the balcony of his and Usagi's room. It was such a nice day, it was hard to beleive that the Changs had been kidnapped. It just didn't fit. Normally he wouldn't have cared, it wouldn't have been his problem. But things had been far from normal these past few days. Usagi had entered his life as well as the Chang children and he cared for them all. Both had taught him.   
  
Quatre stepped out and joined him.   
  
"So, whats on your mind Heero?"   
  
"Alot of things, Quatre."  
  
"Is Usagi one of them?"  
  
Heero looked directly at Quatre, "What?"  
  
"Normally you're an expert at hiding your feelings, but anybody can see that you've got something for her."  
  
Heero looked away and just stared at the openess before him.  
  
"Look Heero, whatever you feel for her is your business, but as a friend I'm going to tell you what Noin told me, 'Be careful.' If not someone's going to get hurt, and it'll most likely be her. You have no idea when she'll get her memories back and you don't know how she'll react to them."  
  
"I know Quatre."  
  
Quatre was a bit suprised and Heero continued.  
  
"Everything is just so right and wrong all at the same time. Given her condition and what I did to her boyfriend I shouldn't have gotten close to her, but I did. Do you know why Quatre? It's because thats the direction my emotions pulled me in. Someone like me and someone like her, it just doesn't seem that you could put the two together, but when ever I'm around her I feel like I've never felt before. I feel happy and wanted."   
  
Heero looked to Quatre again and Quatre looked back at him. He hadn't meant to express his feelings this much but he knew Quatre was the right person to listen. He had started so he might as well finish.   
  
"I care for her like I never thought I could care for another person, Quatre. And I kissed her. I don't know why, but I did and I liked it. She told me she loved me and I couldn't say it back. Do you think its possible Quatre? Can someone like me love?"  
  
Quatre was shocked, he had no idea Heero felt this way. A side of him he had never seen before had just been revealed. The side of him that yearned to love and be loved. A side that Heero himself probably wasn't even aware existed until he had met Usagi.  
  
Quatre began in a calm voice, "Heero, you're a person. All people have the ability to love, but for some it's just harder than others. You are the only person who can make the decision."  
  
Heero returned his gaze to the world before him.  
  
"I know Quatre."  
  
Duo and Trowa made their way out onto the balcony and stood next to Quatre and Heero.  
  
"They're still looking, but no major clues or leads have come up yet." Duo informed.  
  
"Something will come up." Heero said sternly. "Those kids are going to come back soon and safe."  
  
The three looked to Heero a little suprised by his word and then Trowa spoke up,   
  
"Do any of you guys know where Ami is?"  
  
"Oh, your not so secret crush, huh?" Quatre asked smiling. "She's with Mina and Usagi somewhere..."  
  
Quatre's cell phone began to ring, he looked at the screen,   
  
"Well, here's Minako now." He answered it, "Hey..." Quatre stopped short when he heard the voice at the other end and what it had to say. All the color drained from his face which wore a horrified expression and Quatre hung up the phone.  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked.  
  
"Whoever took the Chang children...they've got Mina, Usagi and Ami too. They said if we don't meet them in one hour with no cops...they're all going to die."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~^_^Another cliffhanger! God I luv them, but I'm sure you don't. I hope this pulls you back for the next chapter! Please review and check out my Gundam Wing web page, I would really appreciate it, www.geocities.com/greatgundamw  
And please read Ch Ch Ch Changes by my friend it is sooo great! ^_^~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
